Resident evil 4
by Shinosuke94
Summary: Una nueva historia en donde Leon y Jill enfrentara juntos a la plagas. Quizás jillxleon
1. Chapter 1

Bueno se me ocurrió hacer una historia de resident evil 4 en donde leon cuenta con la ayuda de Jill, aunque cambie muchas cosas, espero que le guste y cualquier recomendación solo díganme. Saludos.

**Resident evil 4**

**Capitulo 1**

Ha pasado 6 años desde de los asesinatos en la montaña Arklay y el incidente en Raccoon City, en donde se revelaría que lo compañía farmacéutica Umbrella estaba involucrada por unos tipos de virus que habían creado.

Yo soy Leon Scott Kenedy un ex policía y superviviente al incidente de Raccoon City que sucedió en1998, digamos que fue una "aventura" por así decirlo que nunca olvidare, en ese incidente he sobrevivido junto a dos personas más, Claire Redfield y Sherry Birkin, supongo que si no me hubiese encontrado con ellas quizás no hubiese sobrevivido.

Seis años después de ese incidente el gobierno de los estados unidos me ha aceptado como agente para estar a cargo de la seguridad de la familia presidencial, aunque debo admitir que fue difícil llegar eso, por otra parte como coincidencia del destino justamente en ese momento la hija del presidente, Ashley Graham fue secuestrada por un grupo de terroristas desconocidos que se hallaban refugiado en un pequeño pueblo en la zona rural de España por ende se me ha encargado la misión de buscarla y rescatarla.

No sabía con quiénes iba a trabajar, pero por lo que escuché eran tres personas aunque principalmente me despertó la curiosidad solo una al enterarme de que esa persona era alguien con mucha experiencia además de que era un superviviente de Raccoon, siendo honesto no pude evitar en pensar en que era Claire esa persona.

Ya en España cuando llegue a un lugar cerca del pueblo vi un auto estacionado para luego escuchar a unos de mi compañero que me acompañaran en la misión -Hey agente, bájate de seguro haya está el ultimo compañero –me dijo tranquilo mi compañero que conducía el coche en donde vine, me dispuse a bajar pero fui detenido por el acompañante que estaba sentado al lado –agente, espera ¿quieres? –me dijo mostrándome una caja de cigarrillo, yo con un movimiento de mi mano hice una seña de que no y me baje del auto, para luego ir a acercarme al coche donde estaba seguramente adentro la otra persona que me iba a ayudar con la misión.

Me acerque y espere un momento a que se bajara del auto, hasta que lo hizo para luego ver a una bella mujer de ojos azules y con pelo castaño con un sombrero en su mano que luego se lo coloco, ella me observo y me dio su mano en muestra de saludo, la cual acepte, aunque en el fondo algo decepcionado ya que pensaba que sería Claire la persona con la cual trabajaría en esta misión, no obstante me presente ante esa mujer amablemente.

Hola soy Leon Kennedy –dije tranquilo para luego escucharla decir algo que me sorprendió completamente –Un gusto Leon, yo soy Jill Valentine– sin dudarlo mencione –El placer es mío– ya que en realidad nunca pensé que trabajaría con una de las principales personas que lucho y lucha contra el Bio-terrorismo, supuse que si ella estaba aquí es porque hay algo relacionado con Umbrella o por un nuevo virus en este lugar, aunque no le di mucha vuelta al asunto, Jill seguramente se encargaría de si hay algo relacionado con algún nuevo tipo de virus, ya que ahora mismo mi misión es rescatar sana y salva a Ashley.

Ambos nos acercamos al coche en donde vine para luego ver como las personas que trajeron a Jill se retiraban del lugar con su respectivo auto, quedando en el lugar nosotros 4 nomas incluyéndome, Jill saludo tranquilamente a los otros compañeros mientras yo me quede observando la zona un momento, luego de observar un momento el lugar y de que terminaron de saludarse jill con los demás, nos subimos al coche y nos dirigimos a ese pueblo -a ver que no espera ahí- solo pensé yo.

Era de noche habíamos pasado un puente y llegado a un sitio donde había una casa la cual parecía estar abandonada decidí en ir revisarla, me baje del coche y observo un momento la casa no sé por qué pero por alguno razón me daba mala espina todo esto así que decidí sacar mi arma por cualquier eventualidad aunque me detuve un momento al escuchar la voz de Jill –espérame que te acompaño –me menciono la mujer bajándose del auto y con su arma en la mano, supongo que ella también tenía una mala sensación, luego otro de mis compañeros me dijo –Vayan tranquilo nosotros dos cuidamos el coche –yo solo asentí con la cabeza y sin más que esperar me dirigí junto a Jill a la casa.

Poco a poco no acercábamos a esa casa, parecía realmente abandonada, cuando estuvimos cerca de la puerta que estaba abierta observe a jill que me hizo una seña con su cabeza y entramos rápidamente para apuntar con nuestra armas a ambos lados, no vimos nada así que yo cerré la puerta cuidadosamente y comenzamos a investigar el lugar, había libros y algunos estaban en el suelo, también había un olor nauseabundo –que feo olor –solo menciono Jill mientras entrabamos más al fondo de la casa para luego ver una iluminación, nos acercamos ambos cuidadosamente y vimos cerca de una chimenea a un hombre arrojando algo en el fuego que estaba iluminando esa parte de la casa. Yo guarde mi arma y me acerque sacando la foto de Ashely.

–Discúlpeme señor que haya entrado en su casa, parecía abandonada… ¿usted vio a esta chica? –le mencione mostrándole la foto de Ashley, ese hombre me miro realmente molesto para luego escucharlo decir –LARGATE–

Yo solo levanto la manos en señal de que no quería pelear y solo dije–está bien, tranquilo ya me voy –dándole la espalda y alejándome un poco del hombre para luego escuchar el grito de Jill –LEON CUIDADO- me di vuelta rápidamente para ver que ese hombre me lanzo una estocada con una hacha que tomo, rápidamente yo lo evadí tirándome al suelo para luego levantarme y desenfundar mi arma, mientras a mi costado note que Jill estaba haciendo lo mismo.

–Deténgase ahora mismo –menciono Jill seriamente al aldeano que no parecía querer detenerse –Le digo que se detenga –repitió Jill para luego ver como corrió hacia nosotros el aldeano con su hacha, ambos le disparamos sin dudarlo, varios disparo le dimos hasta que el sujeto cayó al suelo muerto.

–Mierda, ¿porque era tan resistente? –dije yo agachado observando el cuerpo, para luego escuchar cómo se escuchó un sonido de un auto rápidamente me dirigí a la ventana con Jill y vimos como una camioneta choco al coche de nuestros compañeros arrastrándolos a un acantilado, Jill rápidamente salió de la casa queriendo evitar que terminen muertos nuestro compañero y yo hice lo mismo, cuando salimos vimos que ya habían arrojado el coche al acantilado para luego ver como se bajaron personas de esa camioneta y ver que eran otros aldeanos con hachas y cuchillos, sin dudarlo comenzamos a dispararlos ya que venían corriendo hacia nosotros –MIERDA- exclame al darme que me había quedado sin munición y que debía recargar aunque no tuve tiempo de hacerlo ya que uno de esos aldeanos estaba frente mío tratando de apuñalarme con un cuchillo que tenía en su mano, el aldeano me atacaba con furia y yo solo lo esquivaba hasta que en un movimiento rápido con una patada giratoria que acerté en su mano logre hacer que suelte su cuchillo para luego sacar el mío y clavárselo en su cuello rápidamente para luego degollarlo y terminar con él, luego vi a Jill luchando hábilmente con unos de los aldeanos que trataba de golpearla con el hacha pero en cada golpe que él fallaba, ella le acertaba uno hasta que lo volteo al suelo haciendo que el hacha caiga al lado de su pie, sin embargo el aldeano a pesar de la paliza que le ofreció Jill se levantó como si nada rápidamente del suelo para atacar a mi compañera nuevamente, yo al ver esto me dirigí rápidamente a ayudarla pero Jill con gran habilidad levanto al aire el hacha que estaba en el suelo con su pie para luego tomarlo con su mano y lanzarlo al aldeano incrustándole en su cabeza el Hacha para luego verlo caer al suelo muerto al lado de Jill.

-Vaya sí que es buena –solo dije yo sorprendido sin sacar mi vista de esa bella mujer, por lo cual ella lo noto -¿Qué sucede león? –Me dijo tranquilamente mirándome y poniendo sus manos en su cintura –nada, nada- solo dije yo mirando a otro lado bruscamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la demora para subir el cap pero acá esta y gracias por su comentarios **mat321 y Arceus-sama **espero que le guste este cap y comentan si no le gusto y que podría mejorar. saludos.

Capítulo 2

¿Qué demonio sucede con estas personas? Esa era la pregunta en la mente que tenía León, ya que algo extraño sucedía en sus cuerpos que por alguna razón eran muy resistentes y se dio cuenta de esto por las malas cuando casi gasto toda su munición en dispararlos.

–por lo menos sé que no son zombies –solo decía en su mente el agente mientras observo un momento a Jill revisar los cuerpos, para después él dirigirse a observar hacia el acantilado donde solo vio al auto de sus compañeros volcado mientras el agua pasaba por el alrededor del coche –maldición- menciono Leon por esto, supuso que estarían muerto sus compañero ya que sería muy difícil que sobrevivieran a esa caída y más a la altura en la que cayeron, pero tenía que bajar a observar tenía que sacarse la dudas.

Sin embargo Jill que se acerco al lado del agente para observar los mismo que él, solo le menciono -Leon, debemos continuar –haciendo que salga de sus pensamientos el agente –ya no podemos hacer nada, debemos continuar con la misión –menciono la mujer, a lo cual Leon solo la miro asintiendo con la cabeza y dándose cuenta que tenía razón Jill, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, solo buscar a los responsable de todo esto.

Sin más que esperar decidieron continuar al ver un cartel que indicaba la dirección en la cual se encontraba el pueblo de lugar.

En su camino hacia el pueblo reino un silencio algo incómodo por así decirlo aunque ninguno de los dos trato romperlo, por otra parte Leon que iba caminando al lado de Jill, no podía dejar mirar a esa atractiva mujer que la acompañaba en este momento aunque trataba de simular de que no lo hacía cada vez que ella giraba su cabeza hacia él, sin embargo Jill había notado que la miraba desde un principio, pero solo se mantuvo callada hasta el momento que le pareció escuchar el aullido de dolor de un perro más adelante – ¿a mí me parece o escuche un perro gimiendo de dolor?-dijo la mujer caminando un poco más lento mientras trataba de ver al animal.

–creo que…haya Jill –dijo Leon indicándolo con la mano algo dudoso, cuando ambos se acercaron al lugar la cual indico el agente vieron al perro que gemía de dolor y era porque una de sus pata había caído en una trampa de oso, sin dudarlo Jill al ver animal rápidamente se agachó y acaricio al animal en la cabeza con lastima –pobrecito –solo menciono ella para luego intentar sacarle cuidadosamente la trampa.

Por otra parte Leon que se mantuvo observando alrededor había notado algo en ese sitio que no le gusto en lo más mínimo.

–Jill tendremos que tener cuidado acá- dijo el agente llamándole la atención a la mujer que había liberado al animal que se fue rápidamente como podía – ¿a qué te refieres?-solo dijo ella levantándose y observándolo para luego ver la seña que le hizo león con su cabeza para que observe hacia el frente y notar que había trampas por todo el lugar hasta algunas bombas enganchadas en arboles –mejor vayamos con cuidado-dijo Jill tranquilamente yendo ella adelante mientras Leon la seguía atrás tratando de evitar las trampas que estaban por todo el sitio, debían observar bien ambos en no pisarlas ya que el pasto era muy largo y cubría perfectamente las trampas, cuando lograron pasar todas esas trampas vieron aun aldeano viejo y canoso pero que se movía como una persona joven ya que el mismo venia rápidamente hacia ello con una hacha, por lo cual Leon solo le menciono a Jill –No gastemos municiones- ella solo asintió y se dispusieron ambos a enfrentar al aldeano.

Ambos solo se limitaban a esquivarlo mientras le hablaban, le preguntaban el ¿Por qué hace esto? el ¿Por qué los atacan a ellos? Pero el aldeano hacia caso omiso a sus preguntas era como si fueran que hablaban con una pared, a decir verdad el aldeano lo único que tenía en su mente era eliminarlos, Leon al notar que no había manera de razonar con el aldeano no le quedó otra opción que asesinarlo pero luego realizar esto al agente se lo veía algo molesto lo cual Jill noto.

-Leon si no lo hacías, el terminarías con nosotros-solo menciono Jill poniendo su mano en el hombro del agente al verlo muy pensativo observando el cuerpo del aldeano muerto.

-algo les pasa, algo los controla, no sé qué será pero lo descubriremos Jill –solo menciono Leon comenzando a caminar hacia el pueblo que ya estaba cerca para que lleguen, por otra parte Jill pudo notar al agente enojado, se dio cuenta de que la idea de que eran controlados por algo los aldeanos le molestaba a Leon quizás el agente los veía como personas inocentes pensaba Jill, mientras lo seguía detrás hasta que se detuvo un momento al escuchar su radio sonar, Leon freno observo a la mujer atrás suyo con la radio en su mano para después verla hacer una señal para que se acerque –Hola Hunnigan –solo menciono Jill observando la pantalla donde se veía a la mujer que les contactaba.

-Hola Jill y hola Leon Scott Kennedy ¿no? –dijo observando a león que estaba al lado de Jill

–estas en lo correcto –solo menciono el agente observando por la radio a Hunnigan

–entendido Leon, pues yo les guiare en su camino y en lo que necesiten, cualquier duda pregúntenme – menciono Hunnigan mientras se acomodaba su anteojo Jill solo asintió tranquila en cambio Leon solo pregunto algo fastidiado –pues entonces podrías decirnos ¿qué demonios le pasa a estas personas de acá? –Menciono el agente observándola seriamente a Hunnigan –¿A que te refieres?-dijo Hunnigan sin entender a Leon.

–lo dice porque no han dejado de atacarnos desde que estamos acá los aldeanos–menciono Jiil para aclararles las dudas a Hunnigan.

-Supongo que los rumores eran ciertos- dijo Hunnigan

-¿Rumores?- dijo el agente observando a Hunnigan y a Jill que parecía ser que ella también sabía lo que sucedida.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud agente Kennedy pero si hay informes de que estos aldeanos actuaban maneras extrañas y eran agresivos con cualquier persona que entrara en su pueblo, solo eso sabemos – dijo Hunnigan observándo a Leon.

-tranquilo Leon, debemos continuar con la misión- dijo Jill observando al agente, para luego observar y hablarle a Hunnigan –no te preocupes ingrid, te iremos informando de nuestro avance –menciono Jill para ver asentir a Hunnigan y después cortar la transmisión.

Leon hizo caso a Jill y continuaron hasta el pueblo para cuando llegaron solo vieron una cantidad de personas trabajando como personas normales aunque por alguna razón esto le daba mala espina al agente –sera mejor que usemos nuestras armas Jill y mantengámonos juntos, no quiere perder otro compañero –dijo Leon observando a su compañera que solo menciono –entendido, vamos –dijo por ultimo Jill para luego ir ambos hacia el pueblo.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los comentarios** mat321, Ale93371 y nikostormrage 123,** ya que dan ánimos para continuar la historia y **mat321** trate de hacerlo mas chocante las personalidade aunque no hubo tanto diálogos para demostrar, sin mas que decir dejo el siguiente el capitulo

**Capítulo 3**

**Leon Kennedy POV**

Encerrado en una casa me encontraba ahora mismo maldiciendo por como termine en esta situación…no tenía munición para defenderme…no sabía dónde estaba Jill y si no fuera poco no tenía escapatoria, todos los aldeanos estaban rodeando la casa en donde me encontraba.

Observaba la puerta en la cual me las ingenie para poder trabarla con alguna materiales que había en esta casa, aunque de cualquier manera será cuestión de tiempo en que la derriben los aldeanos.

–carajo, no debimos separarnos-me decía pensando en mi compañera mientras observaba un poco la casa buscando alguna de manera de salir sin ser atrapado por los aldeanos.

Por suerte encontré una escalera, así que rápidamente subí a ella quedando en la segunda planta de esa casa, parecía ser una habitación grande, aunque no observe mucho ya que milagrosamente encontré una arma colgada en la pared que me serviría de mucho en esta situación, así que sin dudarlo me dirigí rápidamente hacia el arma.

–Por fin algo bueno- me dije tomando la escopeta con algunos cartuchos que estaba cerca de la misma –oh si, esto necesitaba jeje- me dije sonriendo para luego cargar el arma y prepararme para cuando esos aldeanos entren a la casa.

Por lo que solo me senté en el suelo, cerré mis ojos concentrándome en el sonido de los golpes a la puerta de la casa con la escopeta en mi mano esperándolos. Por un momento comencé a pensar en Jill, estaba muy preocupado por ella, nunca debí aceptar para que no separamos.

**Flashback**

-Sera mejor que usemos nuestras armas Jill –le mencione a mi compañera mientras la observaba.

–Entendido, vamos –solo me dijo ella.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el pueblo con nuestras armas en manos, a medidas que nos íbamos acercando comenzamos a ver a los aldeanos que se encontraban trabajando como personas comunes y corriente o eso pensábamos nosotros hasta ver lo que parecía ser uno de los compañero nuestro colgado en el centro del pequeño pueblo sobre un poste con un gancho que le atravesaba el pecho.

-encontramos a uno de nuestro compañero, parece que no murió por la caída en el acantilado- solo me dijo mi compañera observándome y dándome un binocular para que observe mejor.

-eso parece, ¿pero qué sucedió con el otro?- le pregunte a Jill, mientras seguía con mi vista hacia el frente.

–Averigüémoslo-solo me respondió ella mientras sacaba lo que parecías ser unos comunicadores, me ofreció uno el cual tome, mientras veía a ella colocarse en su oreja el comunicador.

-Revisare las casas que están al este y vos la del oeste -me dijo Jill tranquila mientras disponía irse.

-no creo que sea prudente separarnos Jill, ya sabemos de qué son capaces esas personas –le dije a ella algo preocupado.

-leon me puedo cuidar sola he pasado por cosas peores-note que me observo seriamente, supuse que no lo tomo bien así que solo le mencione -no quise decir eso jill solo decía que…- pero no pude terminar mi frase ya que ella me interrumpió –continuemos león, no hay tiempo que perder- me dijo yéndose.

-está bien haz lo que quieras- dije algo fastidiado y lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuche mientras la veía alejarse, para luego suspirar y colocarme el comunicador en mi oído.

**Fin de flashback**

Ahora mismo estaba mirando el comunicador que me había dado Jill en ese momento, se podría decir que era lo único que me serviría para comunicarme y encontrar a ella, aunque lamentablemente ya no me funcionaba por una pelea que tuve con un aldeano antes de parar acá. Por otra parte comencé a escuchar un ruido de que se rompió algo sacándome de mis pensamientos, por lo que solo suspire y me prepare para lo que vendría ahora.

–Ya van a entrar- solo me dije levantándome del suelo con la escopeta en mi mano –Ok, aquí vamos- mencione para luego escuchar cómo se destruyó la puerta y después yo me decidí salir al ataque.

**Fin Leon Kennedy POV**

**Jill Valentine POV**

Estaba muy cansada nunca pensé que me aparecería de repente ese hombre con una motosierra, que difícil se me hizo vencerlo, tuve que gastar casi toda mi munición en derrotar a ese sujeto, sin duda su fuerza y resistencia era muy superior a los demás aldeano, sin embargo aún no podía estar tranquila ya que estaba a cubierto por una mujer de rojo que estaba muy bien armada, no sé quién era pero pude escucharla claramente hablar con wesker, seguro trabaja para él.

Iba a atraparla si no fuese porque me ataco de repente el sujeto que poseía la motosierra, al matarlo me tuve que esconder ya que los aldeanos escucharon los disparos, por lo que termine escondiéndome en la misma casa que esa mujer sin darme cuenta.

Cuando ella me vio trato de sacar su arma por lo que yo corrí hacia ella y salte lanzándole una patada hacia su cara evitando que lograra sacar su arma, sin embargo logro bloquear mi ataque hábilmente con unos de su brazos, para después lanzarme un puñetazo con su mano libre hacia mi rostro, yo evadí el ataque moviendo hacia un costado mi cabeza y contraataque sacando mi cuchillo y lanzándole una estocada hacia su estómago pero ella otra vez me volvió a bloquear pero con un cuchillo que saco, con nuestras armas comenzamos a atacarnos pero no nos acertábamos ni un solo golpe, solo lográbamos chocar nuestra armas fuertemente, hasta el momento que ambas nos lanzamos una patada al estómago golpeándonos al mismo tiempo, por lo que yo retrocedí hacia atrás cayendo al piso, mientras que ella atravesó una puerta producto de la patada que le di…para después levantarse rápidamente y ponerse a cubierto mientras yo hice los mismo.

Resulta que ambas terminamos en una casa, separadas por una habitación y con un grupo de aldeanos alrededor de ese sitio… parece que los aldeanos escucharon el sonido de mis disparos al sujeto de la motosierra o quizás escucharon mi pelea con esa mujer de rojo, no lo sé solo esperaba estar equivocada, es decir que no se hayan dado cuenta que estaba escondida en esa casa. Por otra parte después escuche hablar a esa mujer.

-escucha hagamos una tregua temporal-me dijo la mujer en la otra habitación

- ¿tregua? ¿Qué insinúas?-solo dije sin sacar la mano del gatillo de mi pistola.

-estamos acorraladas, solas no podremos salir…-

-entiendo ¿pero qué te hace pensar que podría confiar en vos?- solo le dije a ella.

-yo tampoco confió en vos, pero debido a la situación en que estamos, ambas podríamos morir-

-está bien- solo dije yo algo dudosa.

Comencé a caminar hacia la pared que dividía la habitaciones en donde nos encontrábamos ambas, recosté mi espalda en la pared, para después comenzar a caminar a cubierto hacia la puerta que me permitía entrar a la habitación en la que se encontraba esa mujer de rojo, cuando llegue al lado de la puerta quede un momento ahí, debía estar atenta a cualquier movimiento de ella quizás era una trampa, sin embargo parece que ella también hizo lo mismo, ya que cuando volvió a hablarme escuche su voz prácticamente al lado mío.

-no voy arrojar mi arma, así que no me lo pidas que lo haga, te lo advierto-me menciono esa mujer.

-ya tampoco- solo le respondí, para luego decirle –salgamos al mismo tiempo-

-ok-me menciono esa mujer… –a la tres- luego me dijo por ultimo.

Tenía razón esa mujer, solas no podíamos salir de esa casa pero unidas si, por otra parte aun así no podía confiar en ella así que ante cualquier movimiento de querer atacarme la mataría sin dudarlo, pensaba yo… hasta que comencé a escucharla a contar lentamente.

-1- dijo, luego menciono… -2- por lo que levante mi arma preparándome… para después escuchar -3- y ambas rápidamente salimos y con gran velocidad terminamos posando nuestras armas en nuestra frente, quedamos un momento viéndonos con nuestro dedos en el gatillo amenazándonos con disparar, hasta que vi a esa mujer sonreír de lado y bajar su pistola, por lo cual hice lo mismo.

Luego de ese momento de tensión, ambas escuchamos unos disparos parecía ser de una escopeta y para luego escuchar a los aldeanos que nos acorralaron decir.

-acá no hay nadie, es haya, vamos atrapen a los intrusos y mátenlos-

-Leon- solo dije en mi mente muy preocupada para después comenzar a usar mi comunicador.

-Kennedy ¿me copias?... ¿león estás ahí?... ¿LEON?...maldición –dije por ultimo para después observar hacia mi costado para ver a esa mujer de rojo que ya no estaba –desapareció- dije sorprendida, pero sin importarme eso, salí rápidamente a buscar a Leon, quizás era él la persona que estaba disparando a los aldeanos.

**Fin Jill Valentine POV**


End file.
